


О поздних вечерах на работе, болтливых сестрах и водопадах

by herat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с однострочников Эрик/Чарльз. Директора или учителя (АУ или Школа мутантов - на усмотрение автора), поздняя работа над отчетами плавно переходит в секс на столе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О поздних вечерах на работе, болтливых сестрах и водопадах

Все происходит как-то само собой. Вот они в шутку - конечно, в шутку! - обсуждают, кого из выпускного класса можно «недосчитаться» после экскурсии к водопадам. У Эрика большие планы на старшего Саммерса и идиота номер два, а Чарльз пытается отстоять хотя бы горячо любимую младшую сестренку. Вот небо за окном сначала медленно темнеет, а потом с намеком озаряется причудливым рисунком ярких звезд. Вот мысли Чарльза с прямого благопристойного маршрута сворачивают куда-то совершенно не туда. В душные темные дебри, таящие болота соблазнов. В конце концов, он живет под одной крышей с Рейвен, ему можно тоже немного помечтать за кампанию о красавце-учителе. О холодных серых глазах, которые смотрели бы на него с восхищением. О тонких жестких губах, которые скользили бы по его телу, не разбирая дороги. О сильных пальцах, которые оставили бы лиловые синяки на бедрах. О шумном прерывистом дыхании и опустошающей судороге оргазма. Вот скучная реальность наступает на пятки жарким фантазиям, и они начинают собирать вещи, чтобы снова разойтись по домам. Еще один вечер потрачен впустую, и таких вечеров, уютных интимных вечеров, как нельзя лучше подходящих для того, чтобы задать один простой вопрос, наберется слишком много. Целая постыдная коллекция.  
\- Чарльз, я хотел с тобой кое-что обсудить, - вдруг заговаривает Эрик.  
\- Не волнуйся, я уже побеседовал с Рейвен. Больше никаких любовных записок.   
\- Вообще-то я имел в виду кое-что другое. Хотя спасибо, - правда, Эрика гораздо больше тревожит тот факт, что юбки мисс Даркхолм с каждым днем становятся все короче и короче. - Но дело в том, что Рейвен намекнула сегодня, будто бы она не единственная в вашей семье, у кого есть на меня определенные виды.  
\- Только намекнула?  
\- На самом деле, кажется, она использовала словосочетание: пылко влюблен.  
На самом деле, Рейвен только что перекочевала в прискорбный список тех, кто не вернется с экскурсии к водопадам.  
И вот тут все происходит само собой. Вот Чарльз рисует в воображении упоительную картину исчезающей в ревущей бездне сестры. А вот они с Эриком уже целуются взахлеб посреди учительской, словно перевозбужденные школьники. И оказывается, что реальность куда лучше самых жарких фантазий. В реальности они с трудом добираются до стола, воюя с пуговицами, молниями и пряжками. В реальности Леншерр пытается быть нежным, но ни у одного из них не хватает терпения, и поцелуи быстро превращаются в укусы, а ласки – в сладкую жестокую пытку. В реальности сейчас, конечно, не может быть и речи о полноценном сексе, только поспешная обоюдная дрочка, но где-то между стонами и всхлипами звучит многообещающее «в следующий раз». В реальности у Чарльза перехватывает дыхание, стоит только Эрику прикоснуться к его члену, и он кончает всего через несколько мгновений, укусив любовника в плечо, а Эрик заразительно смеется ему на ухо, тяжело дыша…  
В реальности Рейвен засыпает только под утро с чувством полностью исполненного сестринского долга, удостоверившись в том, что неприступный учитель вваливается в соседнюю спальню следом за братом. Теперь на экскурсии к водопадам можно смело подходить к самому краю бездны.


End file.
